¿Héroe?
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Esa es la pregunta que todos en el mundo mágico se hacían, en la gran ceremonia para rememorar a los caídos, poco después que un joven que según la sociedad era una figura non grata en ese lugar, se auto invitara al escenario cuando vio que nadie hablaba de ese ser que dio su vida entera, por el bien de esa ingrata comunidad.


Disclaimer: Nada que pertenezca a Harry Potter me pertenece. Esta historia está basada en una canción de Ildivo.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story Before Books".

¿Héroe?

…**Son muy pocos los que se arriesgan por amor,****  
****pero tú tienes la fe eso lo es todo…**

Esa es la pregunta que todos en el mundo mágico se hacían, en la gran ceremonia para rememorar a los caídos, poco después que un joven que según la sociedad era una figura non grata en ese lugar, se auto invitara al escenario cuando vio que nadie hablaba de ese ser que dio su vida entera, por el bien de esa ingrata comunidad.

O si, el ahora insignificante Draco Malfoy, harto de las miles de alabanzas al gran Harry Potter, no pudo contenerse más y aprovechando una distracción creada por el susodicho, se coló no solo al evento, sino también al escenario y con un hechizo sonorus.

¿Harry Potter un héroe?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por matar al innombrable?, No señores Potter no es un héroe por ese hecho, es más ni siquiera puede ser considerado como tal, menos después de tantas gentes que verdaderamente dieron la vida por este mundo y que curiosamente son olvidadas en esta ceremonia.

¡Cállate, hurón y baja del escenario mugroso pijo!

Ja, o es que acaso se atreverán a negarme que aquellos Slytherins que dieron su vida por proteger a sus alumnos o compañeros, esos no merecen ser llamados héroes, no señores, en eso se equivocan, ¿No es cierto **Potter**?

¿Eh?

¡Vamos Potter!, ¿Es que acaso vas a negar que fue única y exclusivamente gracias a un gran Slytherin que tu salvaste el pellejo?

¿Harry de qué demonios habla el hurón?

Ron yo.

¡Oh, ya veo el gran Harry Potter no soporta que alguien más le robe la fama!, Vamos Potter no hay nada que temer, ¿o acaso olvidas que el murió para que tu pudieras triunfar?

¡Maldito hurón, déjate de rodeos y ya que tan urgido estas habla claro y di de quién demonios estás hablando!

Tranquilo Weasley, todo a su tiempo; en fin viendo que muchos se han preguntado lo mismo lo diré, diré que gracias a un hombre, que nada más nacer fue víctima del dolor y el desprecio de aquellos que se autonombraban familia, él fue capaz de no solo de soportar la pobreza, los golpes y maltratos de un muggle ignorante, sino que también fue capaz de brindarle su mano y apoyo a una niña nacida de muggles cuando descubrió que esta poseía magia, ¡Oh, sí! El asqueroso Snape o como mi difunto tío y sus amigos solían llamarlo Snivellus, ignoro el dolor causado por el desprecio cuando conoció a Lilian Evans, a quien cuido más que si se tratara del cristal más frágil.

¡Basta Malfoy!

¿Y todo para qué?, para que al único error del cual se arrepintió y ofreció cientos de disculpas, fueran ignoradas por la gran y futura señora Potter, quien valiéndole el dolor causado, destruyo el corazón de un hombre que vivía por y para ella, para que muchos años después, cuando el hombre lograba ser alguien en esta vida, al ver morir a ese viejo amor juro que si era necesario daría hasta su último aliento por proteger a su hijo y ni bien el mocoso puso un pie en Hogwarts, Severus Snape, no solo arriesgo su vida sino su posición como espía dentro de las filas del oscuro y todo para que, para que ni bien el ingrato logro destruir al engendro con la información que el amor eterno de ese hombre por su madre le entregara junto con su último aliento, este aun permita que su nombre y su valor sean pisoteados y menos preciados por el mundo mágico, cuando ese HEROE, arriesgo TODO por amor y nunca JAMAS perdió la fe en que este mundo lograría la paz.

¡Mientes, el grasiento no!

Ron, basta, Malfoy dice la verdad.

¡Pero Harry!

No, Ron y si es cierto no hay, no hubo ni habrá un héroe como el, un héroe como Severus Snape.


End file.
